As networked computer systems grow in numbers and capability, there is a need for more storage system capacity. Cloud computing and large-scale data processing further increase the need for digital data storage systems that are capable of transferring and holding immense amounts of data. Data centers typically include many rack-mountable storage units which are used to store the large amounts of data.
One approach to providing sufficient data storage in data centers is the use of arrays of independent data storage devices. Many data storage devices can be held in an electronics enclosure. An electronics enclosure is a modular unit that can hold and operate independent data storage devices in an array, computer processors, routers and other electronic equipment. The data storage devices are held and operated in close proximity within the electronics enclosure, so that many data storage devices can be fit into a defined volume. Operating many data storage devices within close proximity within the electronics enclosure can create heat issues and lead to premature failure of the data storage devices.
Electronics enclosures typically include fans or other cooling devices. If a fan fails in an electronics enclosure having two or more fans, the failed fan becomes the pathway of least resistance for airflow and diverts cooling airflow away from the data storage devices. Some electronics enclosures include assemblies with hinged louvers that attach to the exhaust-side of the fan. When a fan fails, the louvers close under the force gravity or an active servo mechanism and prevent backflow through the failing fan. These louver assemblies are typically mounted external to the data storage assemblies or electronics enclosures to maximize usage of interior space for electronics components. Externally mounted backflow louvers add bulk to the enclosure and can interfere with cables, power cords, and walls near to the enclosure. Furthermore, louvered designs include many moving parts which can lead to reduced reliability of electronics enclosures.